


Share The Night With Me

by invisible_slytherin



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, cuddles and kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_slytherin/pseuds/invisible_slytherin
Summary: Lucas turned his head ever so slightly to press a kiss to Eliott's collarbone and snuggled up to him again.Or, Eliott and Lucas spend the night on their couch in their new apartment.





	Share The Night With Me

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt by anon on tumblr: "Could you possibly write something about domestic Elu being all fluffy and silly together?"

There were clothes scattered around the floor of the living room which smelt slightly of sweat and sex, evidence of what had happened just minutes ago between the two people laying on the couch.

Lucas wasn't sure what time it was, but the moon was high on the deep blue sky outside their open window and he reckoned that meant it was already well past midnight. He couldn't bring himself to care or be concerned about it, however; and, seemingly, neither could Eliott.

Lucas looked down at the boy beneath him, a smile appearing on his face at the sight of the lazy grin on Eliott's. After all their time together, Lucas still hadn't quite learned how to be immune to Eliott's smile. He wasn't sure he even wanted to, though.

He reached out his hands to touch the soft, sweaty strands of hair that had fallen over Eliott's forehead and pushed them away from his face.

At the touch, Eliott opened his eyes, which had remained closed until then, and his grin stretched even more as his gaze met Lucas'.

"It's been a long time since I've been this relaxed," Eliott breathed, his voice no louder than a whisper, not disturbing the calmness that had settled over them.

Eliott's hands were resting on Lucas' thighs where they were straddling Eliott, running up and down over them in a sweet caress. Lucas' hands left Eliott's hair and fell on his chest, fingers drumming against the bare skin.

“Let’s hope we can relax now that it’s summer and we’re almost done with moving.”

Summer vacations had officially started two weeks ago. Eliott had finished his first year in art school after having spent a couple of years in university without it being what he had actually wanted to do; and Lucas had finished his third year in uni, studying neurology. After classes were done though, they had started the move to the apartment they had found some months before, finally going to live together after four years of relationship.

They had wanted to do it before but with empty wallets and busy schedules, they had never found the opportunity to do so. Until this year, when they had started looking for houses and apartments and had finally found one that was perfect for them and within their budget. 

Now, they were in their new apartment, laying on their new couch and, despite his brain being tired from university and his muscles being sore from the move, Lucas had never felt more at ease with himself, or more at home.

"Don't forget that we still have to throw that house party the boys convinced us to," Eliott reminded him with an amused expression on his face. 

"I should not have agreed to that." 

"It won't be that bad," Eliott teased, his hands sliding up over Lucas' hips to poke at his sides in a gentle tickle.

"You say that now."

Eliott laughed at Lucas' grumpy, mumbled words, finding his tired reluctance to be with his friends in a house warming party when he just wanted to rest entirely too funny.

"We'll kick them out if need be," he reassured his boyfriend.

His arms came up to wrap around Lucas' middle and pulled him down, flush against Eliott's chest. Lucas sighed at the comfortable position, the tips of his fingers moving in teasing little circles over Eliott's skin.

"It feels good to finally have our own place," he whispered. "No parents. No roommates."

"I like not having to catch the bus just to see you," Eliott nodded. "And not having to keep quiet," he added with a cheeky grin. 

Lucas chuckled and hummed in agreement, Eliott's voice might have been teasing, but they both knew he had voiced their thoughts exactly as they were. 

Lucas turned his head ever so slightly to press a kiss to Eliott's collarbone and snuggled up to him again. 

"Tell me we unpacked at least one blanket," he interrupted the comfortable silence that had settled.

The night breeze coming through the open window hadn't really been noticeable before, but his naked body had cooled down now and the fresh air was starting to make him shiver. He shifted, trying to glue himself even more to Eliott's body heat.

"There should be one in the bag behind the couch." Eliott ran a hand up and down Lucas' back and the other over his arm.

Lucas groaned, debating with himself whether or not getting the blanket was actually worth moving from his current position. 

"You know you'll end up regretting it if you don't get that blanket now," Eliott said.

Lucas looked up into Eliott's face and sighed. Eliott had his eyes closed, but he didn't seem to need to have them open to know what was going on through Lucas' head.

He was right, Lucas knew it, but the temptation of not leaving Eliott's embrace was almost great enough to prevent him from doing what he knew he should. Almost.

With a few more grumbles, he rose onto his knees, still one on each side of Eliott's thighs, goosebumps rose on his skin without the heat that came from Eliott's body and he stretched his body in order to reach as far as he could and grab the blanket.

"Nice view," Eliott wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

"Shut up," Lucas rolled his eyes and slapped his arm a little more fondly than he had intended to.

With the blanket now in his hands, Lucas sat back down on Eliott's thighs and opened it before laying it over the two of them.

Eliott shuffled a little under him, trying to find a more comfortable position, and, by doing so, he ended up pulling the already not so long blanket to cover his feet, making it drop from Lucas' back and leaving it uncovered.

"Eliott!" Lucas complained, grabbing the blanket to pull it over himself again.

"Sorry, baby," Eliott angled his head to drop a kiss on Lucas' hair. "You know I can't sleep with cold feet." 

"Well, I can't sleep with a cold back."

"You could put on a hoodie," Eliott suggested.

"You could put on socks."

"Baby," Eliott whined, nuzzling Lucas' heart affectionally in an attempt at convincing him. "Please?"

"Sometimes, I really hate you," Lucas said, but he had already caved in.

Lucas rose up on his knees again to reach the hoodie Eliott had left draped over the back of the couch earlier, still grumbling about Eliott having to make it up to him at some point.

Eliott smiled fondly at him, sure that if the hoodie was any farther away Lucas would not have moved to get it and since he was completely in love with him, Eliott wouldn't have insisted either and would just deal with cold feet for a night.

The hoodie was a little too big on Lucas' body, it reached mid-thigh with the sleeves covering his hands and the fabric slipping from his left shoulder. But he didn't seem to care, he just zipped it up and laid back down again over Eliott's body.

They would have to move to a more comfortable position eventually if they wanted to sleep for the whole night as well as possible. 

They had decided for some reason that the bedroom was the least important part to fix. They could deal with sleeping on the couch for a few nights if they had their kitchen and the bathroom ready to use and, in a way, they had been right. But they had underestimated how much they needed a bed. 

The couch was comfortable enough and the two of them could fit there, even if almost glued to each other which they didn't exactly mind. However, in the long run, it wasn't exactly great for their backs and necks and the bedroom, or at least the bed, would have to be fixed sooner than they had planned. 

But, for tonight, they would sleep on their couch with the window open and letting the cool night air come through. They would lay next to each other and they would sleepily kiss whichever part of the other's skin they could reach until, finally, they both fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been too long since I last wrote elu, excuse me if they're a little ooc. I plan on writing more of them from now on.
> 
> I'm taking requests on tumblr @/classy5sos


End file.
